


Pain The Bucky Boi

by d__T



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: T'chall and Bucky are bros, This is how they communicate, Tumblr Prompt, civil war noncompliant, friendly brawling, shenanagins, with their fists, working title used as actual title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Prompt:-tchalla hacks buckys phone location so he knows where he is if and when he wants to beat his ass-he just gets bored and he’s like hmmmmmm bucky’s only two miles away frm me time for pain buck boi





	Pain The Bucky Boi

**Author's Note:**

> someone could totally write this 100% more funny shenanigans but whatever

Bucky leads a normal life, post thaw. As normal a life as a supersoldier with an angsty supersoldier boyfriend who’s on the run from several governments and coalitions can lead, at least. He’s at the grocery, getting groceries. He’s thinking about bread, and why there’s so many kinds. His phone buzzes a special pattern.

His brain starts counting seconds.

Bucky continues considering bread. The whole idea of oatmeal sprinkles seems a little extra, so he decides to stop by the bakery instead, or maybe even buckle up and make his own. Is there flour? He has no idea.

His brain reminds him of the time. Bucky hands his basket off to a deeply confused store associate with the instructions to keep it safe. The employee nods.

Bucky rapidly exits the grocery and moves away from the front doors. His phone buzzes  _ five seconds _ and his mental count is right on track.

T’challa announces his arrival by dropping an elbow on Bucky’s flesh shoulder. Bucky flings the arm out and catches T’challa across the chest. T’chall falls back, aiming a kick at the back of Bucky’s leg.

Bucky isn’t there because he’s applying an arm lock to T’challa while asking conversationally. “It’s been a while, how’ve you been?”

T’challa slides out of the lock like poured liquid. “Oh, you know. Running a country.”

Bucky finds himself under T’challa’s full weight, so he falls over backwards as T’challa keeps talking. “Meetings. Patriarchal democracy at it’s finest.”

T’challa flips out of the fall. Spectators cheer.

Bucky makes a knowing sound to hold up his end of the conversation, and dives at T’challa’s knees.

T’challa steps over the lunge. “My sister says hi, by the way.”

Bucky pops up and slams backwards into T’challa’s chest. “Thass kind of her. Please convey the hope that she’s well and ask about the knife I sent.”

T’challa staggers, wraps an arm around Bucky’s neck. “Will do. How’s Steve?”

Bucky waggles a hand and then tickles T’challa with the other until T’challa lets go of him. “Oh, you know.

T’challa swats him. “I’ve read the news.”

Bucky dances out of the way. “Then you know all’s there is to know!”

T’challa snorts and closes distance. “I’ll believe that when Tony opens his arms to him.”

Bucky tucks T’challa’s high kick under his arm. “He’s still madder’n hell. Nothing’s changed since we left.”

T’challa retrieves his leg from Bucky’s iron grip. “Any plans?”

“Nothing you need to know about.” Bucky dives in and licks the side of T’challa’s face. “Gotta keep moving.”

T’challa wipes it on Bucky’s sleeve. “Need anything?”

Bucky mocks offence at the wipe, and then pop T’challa in the chest. “Nothing we don’t already got. Thanks though.”

T’challa grunts. “Sure. Thanks for the chat.”

“Yeah, you too!” Bucky gets one last swipe in before T’challa bolts and disappears.

The spectators mill around and then disperse now that it’s just one shaggy white guy and not a super powered brawl with the Black Panther, so Bucky goes back inside and collects his basket from the still-astounded employee to finish his shopping.


End file.
